The First Time
by LittleReporterGirl
Summary: A Harry Potter one-shot filled with lots of Snape-y goodness and some BDSM (You have been warned. It probably won't be anything too graphic, at least not in the first chapter. I MAY write a second chapter, depending on how well this does. I'm labelling it complete for the time being anyway.)
1. Chapter 1

**The First Time**

**Description: **A Harry Potter one-shot filled with lots of Snape-y goodness and some BDSM (You have been warned. It probably won't be anything too graphic, at least not in the first chapter. I MAY write a second chapter, depending on how well this does.)

I had loved him since I first laid eyes on him almost seven years ago. Admittedly, I had only been eleven years old at the time and all my friends had assured me it would pass, but it had not. Something about his black hair, his flashing eyes, his low, dangerous voice, sent chills through my body every time I saw him. When he stood close to me in the classroom, I found it hard to breathe.

It was hard to tell how much he liked me and how much was fabricated by my hormone-addled, teenaged brain. It was possible I had imagined the few times I thought I caught him looking at me. After all, I did sit directly in front of his desk. Maybe he was just looking idly forward. He definitely was not _as _mean to me as he was most of the other students, but that could be just because I was a Slytherin and I was good at Potions, so I didn't screw up as much. In fact, I learned quickly not to screw up in his class- there was nothing in the world I hated more than having him disappointed in me. I spent _hours _practicing potions in the next chapter of the textbook while my friends played outside, explored the grounds, swam in the lake, and eventually started dating. I never dated anyone. When I had sexual urges, I handled them myself. When that ceased to be satisfying, I had casual sex that was, unfortunately, less than satisfying.

But now I was 18 years old, less than a month from graduating Hogwarts, and tired of waiting. I was determined to do something to let him know my feelings for him before I left school forever… I just didn't know what.

I went into class on Friday. I spent most of the class period absently working on a Draught of Living Death potion while thinking about ways to tell him. Mostly it was a series of unlikely series of scenarios involving me going to his office after hours and throwing myself on him. The last fifteen minutes of class, he was lecturing on the importance of the upcoming lunar eclipse and the effects it would have on magical herbs. I'd already read up on the eclipse, however, and I let the soothing sound of his voice wash over me as I gazed at him and opened my mind to one of the more vivid fantasies that involved him throwing me across his desk and fucking me in front of his class.

"Miss Anderson? …Miss Anderson?"

His voice cut through my clouded fantasy and jolted me back to reality. I realized he was standing less than a foot from me. His scent was overwhelming and made me feel somewhat dizzy.

"Miss Anderson, I would appreciate it if you could remain focused in my class," he said dangerously.

"S-sorry, Sir," I stammered. "What was the question?"

"Which herbs are most likely to be affected by the positioning of the moon?"

"Oh…Fluxweed, wolfsbane, l-lovage…"

"Very good."

I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking I was out of the woods.

"By the way, Miss Anderson, what _was _so interesting that it commanded your full attention? You are usually such a diligent student."

"I…uh…uhm…" I stammered, feeling myself flush bright red.

My unintelligible babbling was cut off abruptly by the sound of the bell ringing. My friends and classmates all grabbed their bags and quickly left, the classroom but I found myself unable to move beneath his dark gaze. When the last student had filed out, Snape put his hands palm-down on my desk and leaned forward in an intimidating manner.

"I asked you a direct question, Miss Anderson, and I expect an answer," he said, smirking in a way that made me think he already knew what I had been thinking.

"I…I…" I continued to stammer.

"Well, it would seem like someone slipped you a Babbling Beverage," he sneered. "I expect a good answer."

"I…I don't have one, professor," I said in a small voice. "I let my mind wander away from me."

"So it would seem. I believe some sort of punishment is in order, don't you agree?"

"…Sir?"

"Detention, Miss Anderson. This evening, my office, 8 o'clock."

"Yes Sir," I said humbly, hanging my head.

"You may gather your things and go," he said.

Unable to look at him, I picked up my bag, slung it over my shoulder and slunk out of the classroom.

Once I got over the humiliation of having been belittled by him, I realized the opportunity this detention could provide. I had spent my entire school career being good so I would not disappoint him. I had _never _had a detention before…but it could potentially be just the chance I needed.

In my dormitory that evening after dinner, I stood before my open wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. My best friend Michelle sat on my bed, smoking a cigarette and blowing the smoke into different magical shapes- horses, wolves, tigers, eagles.

"Are you _sure _I don't have to wear school robes to a detention?" I asked her for the fifth time.

"For Gods' sake, Belly, _no_. It's after class hours. Even if he does make a big deal about it, what's the worst he can do? Give you another detention? That's what you want, isn't it, to spend more time alone with him?"

"Yeah, I suppose…and don't call me Belly," I scoffed.

"Sor-_ry_, Belladonna," she said, rolling her eyes. She exhaled a lungful of smoke into the shape of the Belladonna lily, for which I was named, and blew it into my face. I coughed and waved the smoke away.

"You're not helping," I said pointedly.

"Alright," she said, standing up. "Stand aside and let a master work."

When I left the Slytherin dorm a little before eight, I was dressed in a green top layered over a black tank top, a short black skirt with black leggings, and high-heeled shoes. My friend Brandi gave me a thumbs-up as I crossed the Common Room and winked at me. I smiled a little and rolled my eyes at her.

I walked down the corridor to Snape's office. I paused outside the door and took several deep breaths to calm myself. _This was stupid_, I thought to myself, _I should've worn my school robes, I shouldn't have let Michelle talk me into this, I'm going to look like an idiot…_

But it was too late now. If I went back and changed, I would be late…plus I would have to deal with Michelle's jeering. I knocked on the door quickly, before I could change my mind.

"Enter," his voice said. I blew out a sigh, and opened the door.

He was sitting at his desk, looking down at a stack of papers on his desk. I looked around quickly. I had been in his office before so I knew that the number of size 2 cauldrons strewn about were not normally there. I stood there awkwardly, hands clasped behind my back, waiting for him to say something.

After a minute, he looked up with a sigh, putting down his quill. He looked me over briefly. His eyes narrowed, but he did not comment on my outfit.

"Good evening, Miss Anderson. You will be spending the next few hours cleaning out the second years' cauldrons, without the use of magic. Do you have your dragonhide gloves?" he inquired.

"N-no Sir, I didn't think-"

"That's right, Miss Anderson, you _didn't think_."

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape," I said respectfully. He smirked and opened a desk drawer.

"Use these," he said, handing me a pair of gloves. "You'll find cleaning supplies already laid out for you there."

"Thank you Sir,' I said, secretly delighted that I got to wear his gloves.

I got to work immediately cleaning the cauldrons. They were caked with dried potions and bits of ingredients that had not dissipated properly. Within half an hour, I was soaked in sweat and frustrated. I was only on the second cauldron- at this rate, I would be here all night. Without thinking, I kicked off my shoes and took off my shirt, leaving the tank top on of course, and then resumed my scrubbing.

It did not take me long to notice he was watching me. I tried not to look at him but smiled a little to myself as I worked. After scrubbing out a cauldron that smelled particularly toxic, I sat back on my heels and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand.

"What was this supposed to be, anyway?" I asked.

"What?" he snapped, quickly looking back down at his work, and then looking up.

"The potion the second years were making. What was it supposed to be?" I inquired.

"Oh. A Simple Sleeping Draught," he muttered.

"Ridiculous," I snorted. "This one has a _hole _eaten right into the pewter!"

"Well we can't all be little miss perfect potions," he sneered, causing me to blush. "Leave the one with the hole in it to the side; I'll have to mend it."

I nodded and set the cauldron aside, then went back to scrubbing.

About an hour later, Snape got up from his desk and walked over to the cauldrons I had already finished to check them. He had no comments, however, so I assumed I was doing an alright job. He came to stand behind me. I didn't dare stop scrubbing, no matter how nervous he made me. He was so close to me I could feel his body heat. I knew I as flushed from working and his proximity only made me flush even more.

"Miss Anderson?" he said, his voice low.

Trembling slightly, I turned to face him.

"Stand up," he commanded. I did so obediently, but my legs were trembling and when I stood up, I was a mere few inches from him. He reached up and picked something out of my hair- a charred bit of Fluxweed. The unexpected contact was too much for me and I felt my knees give out. I expected to feel my head bash against the cobblestone floor, but it did not. The last thing I heard before blacking out was his voice saying my name.

"Miss Anderson? …Miss Anderson?"

His voice cut through the darkness. It sounded soft and…almost caring. _This must be a dream_, I thought. I licked my lips that felt dry.

"B-Belladonna," I managed to say.

"What's that?"

"My name. You can call me Belladonna," I said.

"Okay…Belladonna. Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

'Okay…Well can you open your eyes?"

I hadn't realized I still had them shut. I opened them now to see him leaning over me. Normally I would blush to see him so close, but since this was a dream, I just smiled fondly. He frowned slightly and leaned closer.

"Are you sure-" he began, but I cut him off by lifting my head to kiss him. When he didn't respond, I pulled back to look at him. He was staring at me in shock, his mouth slightly open.

"You _must _be concussed," he snorted after he had recovered from his shock.

That's when I realized I was lying on the floor. I looked around and saw the cauldrons piled around me. It wasn't a dream…

"Oh…my…God," I said weakly. "I'm s-so sorry. I thought…thought…"

"What did you think, exactly?" he asked sardonically.

"That I was dreaming," I whispered. I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"You dream about me a lot, do you?" he snorted. I couldn't bring myself to speak or even to look at him.

"I asked you a question, Miss Anderson," he said coldly. I felt my face flush and tears rose up in my eyes, but did not fall.

"…Yes Sir,' I admitted quietly.

"I see… Look at me," he commanded. I swallowed and blinked away my tears, then lifted my head. His face was unreadable, his black eyes boring into mine. My breath caught in my throat and I forgot how humiliated I felt.

"You want to kiss me again, don't you?" he said quietly.

"Y-yes," I whispered.

"Then do it."

I did not hesitate, but immediately pressed my lips to his. This time he kissed back and it was absolute heaven. When he finally pulled away, I was trembling again.

"You aren't going to faint again, are you?" he asked, smirking.

"I don't think so… Are you sure this isn't a dream?" I asked with a nervous chuckle.

"It is not a dream," he said.

I leaned in to kiss him again and he stopped me by pressing two fingers to my lips.

"If this is going to continue any farther, there's something you should know about me," he said.

"Oh my god, you're gay, aren't you?" I blurted without really thinking. He let his hand fall and just frowned at me.

"Do I _look _gay to you?" he asked with a snort.

"Sorry,' I said sheepishly. "I just…uh…never mind."

He shook his head.

"No, I'm _not _gay,' he said. "But I am…something of a sadist."

"Oh," I said, surprised. I wracked my brain- I knew I had heard the term before, but I had no idea what it really meant. Something bad, I knew that much.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, his eyes studying my face carefully.

"Well…um…I don't really know what that means,' I admitted. "Sorry."

"You are so innocent…" he said, smirking. "A sadist is someone who obtains pleasure from inflicting pain on someone."

My heart jumped in my chest at his words.

"Oh wow…" I said, my mind reeling.

"_Now _what are you thinking?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair out of my face, making me flinch.

"I'm…processing. Give me a minute,' I said.

He grunted his assent and leaned back to look at me. I closed my eyes to think. Could I deal with him hurting me? _Well_, I thought, _I guess it depends on how bad it will hurt_.

I had gone through a cutting phase when I was thirteen. No one knew, not my parents or my friends. It wasn't about being emo or killing yourself, like a lot of people thought. It was the rush it gave, the release of endorphins. This couldn't be much different could it?

"Okay,' I said with a nod. "I can live with that."

"Really?" he said, intrigued. "I didn't expect that."

"Heh."

This time he kissed me and I lost myself in the kiss. I still couldn't believe this was happening. I wasn't entirely convinced I wasn't lying in a hospital somewhere with a concussion and this was all just something my injured brain concocted to keep me entertained.

I was brought back to reality when he wrapped his fingers up in my long red hair and pulled it sharply. I let out a surprised whimper, but found it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"You like that?" he asked, his lips brushing mine.

"Uh-huh," I said dazedly.

"No- it's 'Sir' at all times, do you understand?" he said, tightening his grip in my hair.

"Yes Sir," I said obediently.

"Good girl," he said and continued kissing me, keeping his grip on my hair tight. He bit my bottom lip gently, making my breath catch in my throat. I moaned delightedly.

"You like that, don't you?" he said, biting me again.

"Ah…yes Sir," I said, inhaling sharply as he found a spot on my neck and bit it. He bit several different places on my neck, leaving marks no doubt, and then stopped abruptly.

"W-what?" I asked blankly.

"I just realized where we are… we're at school…and you're a student…"

"Mm. Mm-hm," I said, kissing him again.

This time I bit his lip, a lot gentler than he had bitten me, and he chuckled deeply.

"Stand up," he commanded, getting up. I hastened to do so. He immediately grabbed me and pulled me to him forcefully. He went back to kissing me, then slipped his hands under my tank top. He fondled my breasts through my black lace bra and trailed his fingers along my skin, making me shiver.

"You want to please me, don't you?" he murmured against my neck.

"Yes Sir," I said immediately. "More than anything."

"You're going to do everything I tell you to, aren't you?"

"Yes Sir."

He pressed himself against me and I could feel his hard-on straining through the fabric of his pants.

"Tell me what you want," he said.

"To please you, Sir,' I answered.

"Heh. Well yes, but that's not what I was looking for."

"Oh…What do you want me to say?" I asked uncertainly.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," he said, kissing the places on my neck he had bitten.

"Oh. I want you to fuck me," I said, pressing myself against him. "I want to feel you inside me."

"Oh yeah… Do you want to go to my quarters?"

"Yes Sir," I said fervently.

He grabbed me by the hair again and led me over to his desk. He grabbed his wand and waved it at the door, effectively sealing it. He walked over to a blank slab of wall and tapped it with his wand. It immediately slid aside to reveal a hidden room.

It was a small dungeon-like room, dimly lit by a few candles on the wall. The only thing I had time to notice was the bed as he pushed me down on it.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered.

I felt myself blush a little as I pulled off my black leggings. I wasn't used to taking orders in the bedroom. The few experiences I'd had before now had always been quick and to the point. However, this was going to be different, I could tell.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Belladonna?" he asked, watching me closely as I shimmied out of my short black shirt.

"No Sir," I answered. "…It's a little too late to be asking, isn't it?"

"Not at all. I was just curious. I planned to continue either way."

"Nice to know," I said, pulling my tank top off over my head. I crossed my legs and leaned back on my hands.

"_All _of your clothes, Belladonna," he said in a voice that made me shiver. I quickly slipped off my panties and undid my bra, then tossed them aside.

He looked me over with dark, hungry eyes, causing my fair skin to blush all over.

"You're so cute when you blush," he said, which only made me blush harder. "Stand up."

I did as told and he sat on the edge of the bed. It felt weird to be so completely naked in front of him while he was still fully clothed. I crossed my arms awkwardly over my chest.

"Uncross you arms," he commanded in an authorative voice and I immediately dropped them to my sides. "Now. I believe since you did not finish your detention, an alternative punishment is in order, don't you agree?"

"…Yes Sir," I said with the feeling I knew what was coming next.

"Over my knee," he instructed. I stared at him blankly.

"You heard me," he said. I hesitated, then leaned over his knee awkwardly.

"What-" I began, but was cut off as he brought his hand down hard against my backside. I let out a muted squeak of protest but he did not stop. One…two…three…four… I lost count. The loud smacking of his calloused palm on my soft, bare flesh echoed off the stone walls. When he stopped, I had confused, mixed feelings.

"Stand up," he said and I did. "How do you feel?"

"Weird," I answered. He chuckled.

"Did you like that?" he asked.

"I guess…"

"Good. Now, I expect you to be obedient. If you are not obedient, if you do not do what I tell you, you will be punished. Understand?"

"Yes Sir. What do you want me to do now?" I asked readily.

"Well aren't we the eager one?" he said, smirking. "Alright…on your knees."

I immediately dropped to my knees in front of him. He unfastened his pants and released his straining cock. It was a beautiful nine inches long, and thicker than any other I had ever seen. All I could do was admire it.

"Suck," he ordered and I happily obliged, immediately taking the head of it into my mouth.

Oral sex wasn't something I had done more than once before. After all, all of my previous sexual encounters had been about _my _pleasure, not theirs. But I had done it at least once before, to see what it was like. And I had read some magazines Michelle had, which were, of course, strictly banned from school.

I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock and heard him moan quietly. I took a moment to lick the underside of his shaft.

"Oh God," he moaned. I glanced up to see he had his head back, staring up at the ceiling. I did it again and he spasmed uncontrollably. I grinned up at him and giggled. I did it once more and he grabbed the back of my head.

"Enough," he said through gritted teeth. "That…that isn't sucking."

"No, but you seem to enjoy it, _Sir_," I said, grimacing slightly at how hard he was grabbing my hair.

"Just…just suck," he said, forcing my head down. I took as much of him as I could in my mouth. I went up and down, rapidly swirling my tongue where I could. On one down movement, he put his hand back on top of my head and forced me down until I gagged.

He released my head and I sat back coughing and sputtering. Through watering eyes, I saw he was smirking.

"Good girl," he said, putting his hand back on top of my head gently. "Stand up."

I got up and he pulled me to him for a kiss. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and bit down gently, making me gasp.

"Like that?" he asked.

"Yes Sir," I said breathlessly.

"Good. Lay down," he said, standing up and gesturing towards the bed. "On your back."

I had flopped down on my stomach but immediately rolled onto my back per his instruction. I still felt too naked and I automatically crossed my arms again. He grabbed my arms and pulled them away from my breasts.

"Spread your legs," he ordered and I did. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. I could see his cock even better now, coming out of his black boxer shorts. I only had a moment to admire it before he was on top of me. He had his cock positioned at my entrance and I was more than ready for him, but he paused.

"Do you take a contraceptive?" he asked.

"W-what?" I asked breathlessly.

"A contraceptive potion, silly girl. Do you take one?"

"Y-yes Sir. Every day. Please…" I begged, grinding my hips against him.

"Do you get it from the nurse?" he asked.

"No, I brew it myself."

"Hm…You are perhaps the only person from whom that would be an acceptable answer. Okay…are you ready?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes, please…"

"Please, what?"

"Please _Sir_," I begged.

"Please Sir, what?"

"Please Sir, fuck me."

"Hm…very well."

And with that, he pushed himself inside of me. I let out a gasp of utter bliss as he filled me completely, pushing inside me as afar as he could go.

"Feel good?" he asked in his taunting voice.

I tried to answer, but couldn't form words, so I nodded. He chuckled and lowered his head to bite my neck. I groaned as his sharp teeth dug into my flesh. I squirmed beneath him and he nipped and kissed his way down my chest to my breast. He bit and sucked my breasts until I thought I would die. I was writhing beneath him, bucking my hips up against his.

"I…If you don't…stop…I'm going to…to cum," I managed to gasp.

He lifted his head to look at me, his black eyes glinting in amusement.

"Already?" he asked.

"Yes Sir," I said somewhat meekly. "I've been waiting for this…for so long…"

"Hm. Yes, I suppose you have. Alright, I'll be nice and let you come quickly, but only because I want to, too."

He began to thrust into me and I knew I was done for. In less than a minute, I felt my orgasm take control of me. Almost immediately, I felt his hot cum flooding me, intensifying my own experience.

When it was finished, I collapsed back on the bed. He pulled out and rolled over onto his back beside me, breathing heavily.

"Say thank you," he said.

"Thank you, Sir," I said obediently, still gasping for breath myself.

"Good girl," he said, stroking my sweat-soaked hair. "Good, good girl."

I managed to roll onto my side and curl against his body. He allowed me to do so, putting his arm around me so he could tangle his long pale fingers in my hair.

"This was amazing," I said after I caught my breath.

"Heh. That's cute, you think we're finished, don't you?"

"Um…" I said uncertainly. "No?"

"That's right," he replied with an evil grin. "I just wanted to go ahead and get that out of the way, so I can focus more on torturing you and less on sticking my cock in you."

**THE END?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Torture_. The word sent an unpleasant shiver down my spine and, honestly, made me feel a little queasy. I swallowed hard. _You agreed to this_, I thought to myself. _You want this man. This is what he wants. You want what he wants._

Snape got up off the bed and disappeared through a door I had not noticed before. I took the opportunity to take some deep, calming breaths and look around his room. It was dungeon-like, similar to his classroom in many ways. A bookshelf lined one of the walls, from floor to ceiling. It was crammed full of books - mostly potions books, from what I could see, or books that could be related to Potions. There were books on the human body, the muscular system, the central nervous system, etc. Apart from the bookcase, there wasn't much else in the room: a shelf on another wall, which contained a number of potions I didn't immediately recognize; a black leather armchair with a table next to it, where I imagined he sat and read books; and the bed I was lying on. It was a large, king-sized bed, with black satin bedclothes which I adored. I rolled over on my stomach, loving the feel of the smooth satin on my bare skin.

"How do you feel about chains?" Snape asked, coming back into the room, dragging a trunk behind him.

"Um…"

" 'Um' is not a word, Belladonna," he sneered. I felt my skin break out in goosebumps at the sound of my name on his lips.

"Well…I suppose I've never…I've never been chained, Sir, so I don't know how I feel about them," I said smartly.

"Do you have any problem with me chaining you to the wall?" he asked. More goosebumps.

"No Sir," I responded.

"Good girl. Of course, your opinion doesn't _really _matter, does it?"

"No Sir."

"Whose opinion matters?"

"Yours, Sir."

"Yes. Who is the Master?"

"You are, Sir."

"And who is the slave?"

"I am."

"Good girl. Now, stand up," he ordered.

I hastened to obey as he used his wand to open the trunk. He rummaged around a minute, than pulled out a set of metal link chains. He closed the trunk and turned to me.

"Against the wall," he commanded, nodding to the blank slate of wall that had no shelf on it. I hurried over and stood with my back to the wall. He came to stand before me, but I wasn't looking at him. I was looking at the chains in his hands. They had shackles on the end. He opened his mouth and I knew what he was going to say before he said it. I extended my wrists.

"…Good girl," he said with a wry smile. He closed one of the shackles over my left wrist and tested it. It wasn't so tight as to bite into my skin- he could fit two fingers between my wrist and the metal- but it wasn't so loose that I could slip out. He closed the other one over my other wrist at the same tightness. He took the other end of the chains and attached them to a spot on the wall above my head. I looked up to see hooks on the wall. I hadn't noticed them before because they were in a shaded spot.

Just as I was starting to think _This isn't so bad_, he tapped the chain with his wand and it retracted, forcing my arms above my head. I tested the chain and found it had no give to it whatsoever. I was pinned to the wall.

Snape stood back to admire me a moment, then walked back over to his mysterious trunk.

"Now, if at any time this gets to be too much for you, you _can_ use a safe word- green means you are fine, yellow means not so hard, and red means stop. Understand?"

"Yes Sir," I replied.

"Good. Now…I think we'll start out with the flogger," he said, pulling something out of the trunk. It was made of some sort of black leather, which looped on the end. He approached me slowly, twirling it in a somewhat menacing way. I was watching it, somewhat transfixed by the movement of it and the gentle noise it made as it moved through the air. When he got close, he flicked his wrist and hit me with it across my breasts. I let out a yelp, mostly of surprise.

"Red, yellow, green," he said, hitting me again.

"Green," I said immediately.

It _did _hurt…but it certainly wasn't unbearable. It wasn't even entirely unpleasant.

He flogged me for quite some time. Just when it would start to be unbearable, and I thought about using a safe word, he would move to a different spot. It had to have been half an hour or more before he finally stepped away.

"Mm, you're nice and red," he said, running a cool hand across my breast, making me shiver. I didn't have to look to know the skin over my breasts and my thighs were red. I could feel the heat in them. He ran his cold hand along all the heated places, cooling them with his touch and making me shudder and squirm. He was smirking all the while with a somewhat thoughtful look on his face.

"I think you'll look even better with a blindfold. Do you object?" he asked, leaving me and walking over to his trunk.

"N-no Sir," I replied.

"Excellent."

He came back with a bit of black cloth. He brushed my hair out of my face, tucking a loose strand behind my ear. Then he fastened the cloth around my eyes and adjusted it.

No light penetrated the blindfold. All was black. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Can you see?"

"No Sir," I answered.

He said nothing, but I felt him move away from me- the absence of the heat of his presence told me he moved away from me. My ears strained to hear, to give me some sense of where he was, what he was doing. My heart was racing in anticipation. What would come next? More pain? Another flogger, a spanking…or something more sinister that my innocent mind could not fathom.

Suddenly, his hand touched me, making me jump slightly. His hand was wet with something- it wasn't quite the texture of water. I inhaled deeply. There was a faint smell of coconut. If I had to guess, I would have said it was coconut oil.

He rubbed the oil over my chest, my breasts, my stomach and my thighs. I squirmed slightly under his touch, not knowing where he was going to touch me next. I thought I heard him laugh, but couldn't be sure.

He moved away again and my skin felt cool at the lack of contact.

"I'm going to try something now," he said, his voice coming from the other side of the room near the bed.

I wanted to ask what, but had a feeling that I should not speak. My ears still strained to hear his movements. I heard a faint footstep, the swish of fabric, but nothing more. All of a sudden, something dropped on my skin. It felt like molten fire! I let out a yelp and struggled against my chains as it ran down my breasts and stomach.

"S-st- _red_," I said, remembering the safe words. The dripping stopped and he pulled the blindfold off.

"Are you okay?" he asked, actually sounding concerned. I looked down to see it was wax he had dripped on me. He held a candle in his left hand- it was one from beside the bed. He blew it out, then knelt to blow a cool stream of air on my stomach. It cooled the wax.

"I'm okay," I said with a deep exhale. "Just…surprised me is all."

"Do you wish me to discontinue?"

"No!" I exclaimed immediately. "No Sir."

He smirked slightly.

"Was it too hot?"

"I think, just…maybe without the blindfold, it wouldn't be so…so bad," I said. "If that is okay, Sir?"

He nodded his assent. He tossed the blindfold aside. He lifted the candle and with a wave of his hand, the fire returned to the wick of the candle. This time I was able to see what was happening and brace myself before the hot wax touched my skin. I moaned at the sensation of heat on my skin. It was only a brief pain, however. The wax cooled quickly. He waited a few seconds before dripping more on me- just enough time for me to recover and prepare for more.

We played with the wax for more than half an hour. When my chest and breasts were covered, he blew out the candle. He set it back on the bedside table and picked up his wand. He tapped the chains that constrained me and I was immediately released. After having been bound to the wall for so long, my legs couldn't support me. Luckily, he caught me and held me steady until I could stand on my own.

He moved me to the center of the room and told me to stay. I stood, immobile as a statue, while he went and got the flogger. He came back, swinging the flogger as before, and quickly struck me with it. It hurt more this time and I yelped a little.

"Heh. You are more sensitive to the pain now," he said.

"I'm okay, Sir," I said immediately.

"I didn't ask if you were, slave," he said, hitting me again. "I am going to flog this wax off of you, whether you like it or not."

The words sent shivers down my spine but I knew that, if I wanted to, I could still stop him. It was just talk. I was surprised to see that his cock was fully erect again and straining against his boxer shorts, though at this point I shouldn't have been surprised by anything.

I found the increased pain even more enjoyable than the previous flogging. I noticed the wax coming off in flakes that scattered over the floor like snow. Once all of the wax was off- or at least mostly off- he pushed me towards the bed again.

"On your stomach," he ordered.

"Yes Sir," I said obediently. I lay on my stomach and the cool of the satin sheets felt amazing against my heated skin. I let out of sigh of relief.

I lifted my head to look when his hand touched my backside.

"Head down, slave," he barked and I immediately dropped my head, facedown on the sheet. I felt his hand move over my butt. Then he pushed my legs apart and ran his hand along my slit.

"You're horny again, aren't you, you little slut?" he cooed. The extreme change in his tone was immediate and baffled me.

"Yes Sir," I gasped, feeling his finger slip inside me. "I never s-stopped being…"

"Too bad," he said, withdrawing his fingers. "I am not _quite _ready to fuck you again just yet."

I groaned as he moved away. I did not dare lift my head for fear of being chastised again. A moment passed and he returned. He ran his hand along my back, lightly scratching his nails down my back. I couldn't suppress a moan and I squirmed, arching my back into his touch.

"Oh you like that, don't you?"

"Yes Sir! I _really _like that," I gasped.

"Good. I am going to be doing…something like that."

He moved his hand a moment and when it returned to touch me, he was wearing some sort of glove. He let me feel the rough fabric as he rubbed his palm along my back. Then he scratched me with something sharp. I let out a little cry of pain that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure. This hurt- but it was by far the most enjoyable hurt I had experienced.

"Wow. I guess we found your favorite toy," he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I whimpered and arched my back as he dragged the nails across my back again.

"Heh. You may lift your head and look," he said. I lifted my head and turned to look at the gloves he wore. They were made out of dragonhide, that was evident, and they were covered with small purple scales. The nails on the end were sparkling silver and curved to look like claws, but there was no way they were _real _dragon claws. _Real _dragon claws would cleave flesh from bone in seconds. I didn't even know I was bleeding until I saw the faint red on the tips of the nails.

I lowered my head, encouraging him to continue his mutilation of my back. I loved every second of it. I was squirming and thrashing about like crazy and so horny I thought I could probably cum without touching myself. Finally, I had to beg him to stop.

"Please- please Sir. If you don't stop…I'm going to go insane," I moaned. "I think I'm going to cum!"

This made him stop.

"You will not cum until I tell you to, understand?" he said.

"Yes Sir, I know," I replied. I started to roll over, but he stopped me.

"Wait, let me put some Dittany on your back," he said. "I don't want you to get infected."

"Is it really that bad?" I asked, craning my neck to try and see. I couldn't see. I touched my back gingerly with my hand and they came away wet with blood.

"Doesn't it hurt?" he asked, selecting a bottle of the shelf.

"Not really. It stings a bit," I said with a shrug.

He came back with a bottle of Essence of Dittany and began to dab it on my back. It took the sting out my back and I could imagine the wounds closing. After a minute, he gave me permission to turn back over.

"Ready to be fucked again?" he asked, taking off the gloves and laying them aside.

"Oh yes Sir!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and flopped down onto the bed.

"On top, slave," he ordered and I eagerly climbed on top of him. He found my entrance and immediately plunged his cock inside of me. No prelude this time, no teasing. He was more than ready and so was I. He began to thrust in and out of me quickly and I moved down to meet his every thrust. He brought his hand down hard against my backside, making me cry out in surprise, amazed by the combination of pleasure of pain. He began scratching my back with his regular nails and I moaned loudly. It wasn't as great as the dragon gloves, but it was still pretty fantastic.

I grasped onto his shoulders to help steady myself as I rode his cock furiously. I knew I was close, but I remembered he said not to cum without his permission.

"Please Sir," I gasped as I continued to ride him. "I'm…I really need to…May I cum, please, Sir?"

"I love it when you beg," he said, his breathing labored. "Yes, you may cum."

I let myself go with a loud cry and waves of pleasure washed over me like I had never felt before. I felt him cum as I did. I was glad because when my orgasm was complete, I literally collapsed on top of him. He gently rolled me aside and I reflexively curled into the crook of his arm. I couldn't move or breathe to speak for several minutes. I literally felt light-headed.

"That was…unlike anything I've ever…unlike any other…" I stammered, trying to find the words.

"I understand," he said with a nod. "It was the endorphins from playing."

"Oh. …Is that what you call it? Playing?"

He nodded again.

"Well maybe I could…play with you again sometime?" I asked hopefully.

"I would like that," he said, tightening his arm around me. I let out a quiet sigh of relief and buried my face in his side. Whatever kind of relationship we would have or would not have…for the moment, I was happier than I had ever been.

**THE END**

**Author's Note**: Okay, now it's really the end. Sorry for the suck-y ending. I'm not all that great with short stories, but I hope you kinky, Snape-loving folks enjoyed it. And remember, I'm still pretty new to all this (the kink, not the writing) so bear with me. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I'd love any advice or even just 'it's awesome'. It makes a difference, ya know?

~LilReporterGirl


End file.
